This invention relates to a method of indicating diagnostic results and, more particularly, to a method of indicating diagnostic results in which lamps provided on respective keys double as diagnostic result indicators.
Equipment which incorporates a computer, and which performs prescribed processing under the control of a control program on the basis of input information entered from a keyboard or the like, is usually equipped with a diagnostic function. Specifically, it is arranged so that a diagnostic program is registered or stored beforehand, various diagnostic processing is executed by starting the diagnostic program when a diagnostic mode is established, and the results of diagnosis are (1) displayed on a CRT or printed out by a printer, or (2) indicated by lighting error lamps provided on a panel.
With the former method of indicating diagnostic results by using the CRT or printer, it is necessary for one to read the diagnostic results. Moreover, there are instances where the CRT or printer develops a malfunction, making indication of the diagnostic results by these devices impossible. With the latter method of indicating diagnostic results by error lamps, the results can be readily understood based on whether or not the lamps are lit. However, a disadvantage with this arrangement is that costs are raised because it is necessary to provide an error lamp and drive circuit for each variety of diagnostic test.